The Woman of the Past
by Katsy17
Summary: Kelly Robyn is a blue eyed brunet eleven year old witch about to start her first year at Hogwarts. She is a sci-if, fantasy and mystery solving obsessed muggleborn. Join Kelly, Albus Potter and Joan Longbottom as they descover one of the greatest mystery surronding Salazar Slytherin and Hogwarts.
1. A whole new world

Welcome to The Woman of the Past!

This is written for The Hogwart(s) Years Challenge.

Summary: Kelly Robyn is a blue eyed brunet eleven year old witch about to start her first year at Hogwarts. She is a sci-if, fantasy and mystery solving obsessed muggleborn, see how she handles Hogwarts and some of its secrets.

This story is un-BETAed.

I will probably update at least once a fortnight, but don't hold me to it. Sometimes work and life will get in the way. If you have any ideas you would like to see let me know. I will consider them and use them if they fit into the overall story line.

Anyway enough of my chatter, here is the first chapter.

- Chapter One -

Kelly came from an ordinary British family. Her father, Luke Robyn, was an IT technician and her mother, Sarah Robyn, was a school primary teacher. She had two older brothers. Jason was the oldest at fifteen and loved soccer. It was his dream to play professionally one day. Jacob or Jake as he insisted on being called was musically inclined. He had already started his own band and had a small following on YouTube.

Kelly on the other hand was a sci-fi, fantasy and mystery solving obsessed young girl. She was called nerdy at school but she didn't care. Kelly and her small group of friends loved to pretend to solve mysteries after school and sometimes at school. Sometimes these mysteries were on earth and sometimes they were in space or other realms. Kelly's very best friend in the whole world was Joan Longbottom. The two had meet at school on their very first day and had hit it off. Joan was a little weird at times. She didn't understand certain everyday phrases and technology. Joan loved to read though and once she was introduced to the world of sci-fi and fantasy she had become just as obsessed as Kelly.

Kelly's eleventh birthday was coming up fast. Her parents had planned a party for her inviting all her friends and their family. Her birthday was on a Tuesday so the party would be on the weekend before. Kelly hadn't been too happy to hear that Joan wasn't going to be able to come. Ever since Joan's eleventh birthday the girl had been acting even more odd than usual. Joan was becoming distant. Kelly knew that they were going to be going to different school when they started high school in a few weeks but that didn't mean that they couldn't still be friends. Joan may be going to boarding school but they would still call and email each other. Well as far as Kelly knew they could, but Kelly didn't know that technology didn't work at Hogwarts. She didn't even know about Hogwarts, she just thought her friend was going to a normal boarding school.

Kelly's eleventh birthday party had been fun. The party had been outside where the kids had been able to run around and play in the sun. Kelly had gotten a lot of gifts from her family and friends. Some were toys, books or clothes. Her favourite gift of all had been from grandmother. It was a thin silver necklace with a little charm of a butterfly. The butterfly was inlaid with amethysts and purple enamel. Her grandmother had said that the necklace had been handed down from her grandmother and now she was giving it to Kelly one day pass to her granddaughter.

On Kelly's actual eleventh birthday a very strange letter had arrived by owl. The owl had arrived at breakfast, dropped off a letter that landed on the pile of toast in the middle of the table before making its way back out the cat flap in the back door. Her parents had been very confused. Why would an owl deliver a letter in this day and age and during the day as well? The letter sat innocently on the pile of toast with Kelly's name written clearing in the centre of the envelope. As her father went to reach for the letter, the doorbell rang. Sarah went to answer the door while the rest of the family ate breakfast. They were planning on going to the movies and out to lunch for Kelly's birthday. Luke had been able to get the day off from work as he had a lot of holiday time accumulated.

Sarah returned to the kitchen with Joan and her father. It was a complete surprise. Joan was looking sheepish as she gave Kelly a hug and whispered a happy birthday.

"Ah... Good morning Neville, Joan. It's a surprise to see you today. Anything we can help you with?" greeted Luke.

"Morning everyone, I see that you have gotten Kelly's letter already. That will make things a bit easier."

"You know something about this?" Luke asked, holding up the unopened letter.

"Yes, that's the reason for our visit today. Why don't we let Kelly open it and then I'll explain some more."

Kelly's eyes widened as she read the letter. There was no way this was real. How could she possible be a witch? Magic was just a dream, a fantasy, something to play pretend. This was too good to be true. After reading the letter a second time and then passing it to her parents she turned to Joan and her father. Joan was grinning like Christmas had come early and her father was smiling kindly at her.

"If this is real, what do you have to do with it?" asked Sarah, "Also sit down. There is no need to keep standing."

"Do you remember when we first met and I said I was a professor of horticulture? Well that's not entirely true. I'm actually a professor of Herbology at Hogwarts. I teach about magical plants and how to care for them. Kelly won't have to worry about that though until her third year. The first two years are all about the basics such as charms, potions, flying-"

"Flying, Potions, Charms... this doesn't make any sense. I just can't believe this."

"Would you like to see some magic? Maybe then I will be able to convince you?"

Kelly and her family nodded, they wanted to see some magic if it was real. It didn't take long before they were starting to believe. Neville pulled out a smoothly carved piece of wood from him sleeve, that he called a wand, and then proceeded to make random objects around the room float. Then he turned the toaster into a pig before turning it into a bunch of flowers and then back into a toaster. Kelly was amazed. Would she really be able to do things like that when she was older? Looking over at Joan again she saw her friend watching her and ginning like mad.

They would have so much fun together at Hogwarts thought Joan. She was going to Hogwarts like her parents and she would be going with her best friend. Joan couldn't wait to introduce Kelly to all things magical. Kelly would go nuts over all the cool items that they could by in Diagon Alley.

Kelly's parent jaws were hanging open. What Neville had just done was amazing and their daughter could learn to do that to. It would be hard to send their baby girl away to boarding school but they would be okay with it as long as they got to hear about to the amazing things Kelly would be up to. They were also happy that she would not be all alone, since Joan was going to by the looks of things. Kelly would be missed though.

"Well there you have it!" exclaimed Neville, "There is also another reason why I came today. Kelly will need to get her school supplies in Diagon Alley. It's the main magical capital in London. You can't buy her supplies in the muggle – none magic people- world. We can work out a time that's good for you to go, if now is a bad time for you."

"Can we go now mum, please? We can see a movie any time! Please dad?" asked Kelly, getting very excited about all the magic she could discover.

"Yes, I suppose now is a good time. Luke has the day off today so we can all go. Do wizards use pounds or do we need a special kind of money?" replied Sarah.

"You can get pounds changed at Gringotts. There is also a small fund given to each muggleborn to help pay for supplies and school fee are covered by the muggleborn scholarships. These are automatically given out."

"That's good news. Give us a few minutes to get ready and we can get going."

A few hours later the Robyn family along with Neville and Joan could be found walking around Diagon Ally. The ally was only starting to get busy as it was still a few weeks before Hogwarts started. Kelly was amazed by the all different shops and she knew her family was to. It was finally starting to sink in that magic was now part of her life. Joan kept pointing out all her favourite stores as they walked around. They had already picked up most of Kelly's schools supplies and were now on their way to get Kelly a wand.

The group entered the store named, Wands, Staffs and More, and were greeted by a middle aged woman with a kind smile. She motioned for Kelly to follow her into the rows of shelves that help boxes and boxes of wands. The shop keeper instructed Kelly to feel out her wand. Kelly had no idea what she meant but tried it anyway. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the boxes around her. Just when she was about to give up, she felt a tug. Opening her eyes she felt the tug again. It was coming from her left. She turned left in the next gap between the shelves and followed the tug until she was three rows further into the shop. The tug was much stronger now. As she walked along the shelves she ran her hand lightly across the boxes as she walked. Suddenly she felt it. She was touching an ordinary looking box but the feeling it was giving her was so strong it was putting her in. This was her wand. Pulling the box from the shelf she walked back to the front of the store where everyone was waiting for her. Kelly handed the box to the shop keeper, who opened it. The wand was somewhat lightly coloured and was elegantly carved.

"This wand is made of mango wood and has a core of amphisbaena hide. It is 14 and 3/4 inches long and is rather springy, very good for runes casting. That will be seven gallons and five knuts."

It was Neville who handed over the money as the Robyn family was still getting the hang of it. Now the only item left on Kelly's Hogwarts list was a pet. When Kelly entered the pet shop she was overwhelmed by the noise. The group spread out to find the perfect pet for Kelly. There were many animals that were passed over as they were not allowed at Hogwarts or they didn't know when it was.

Kelly wanted an owl so that she could still keep in contact with her family why she was away. She saw an owl that would be perfect for her. She pointed it out to Neville and he went to get a shop assistant to get it down for her. The owl was a beautiful Nixon boobook female. They were very rare as their natural habitat was Australia and surrounding islands. Kelly's parents approved of the owl when they saw how Kelly interacted with it. The two were already fast friends. The owl was quickly named Molly after her favourite female character in Sherlock.

Lunch was eaten in the Leaky Cauldron, which the Robyn family was surprised to find out that it was run by Hannah Longbottom. They knew she run a pub but this was much more than a pub. Hannah served them up a delicious meal and told them that they were welcome anytime. She also didn't charge them for the food, claiming that she couldn't charge close friends. Sarah insisted instead that the Longbottom's have dinner with them before the girls went to Hogwarts. Neville and Hannah had happily agreed.

After lunch the group spent a little more time browsing the ally before they headed back home with many bags and boxes filled with their new purchases. Kelly and Joan chattered away excitedly while Neville explained a few more of the technical details about Hogwarts and they arranged with for them to have dinner the weekend before the girls when to school.

That night Kelly went to bed tired but very happy. She was looking forward to learning magic and going to school with her best friend.

- TBC -

The butter fly necklace looks like this: (just remove the spaces)

w ww .kay.c om /pr odu ct1|1 01 01|1 000 1|-1 |3727 721 07|||||||


	2. A rare Slytherin

Welcome to The Woman of the Past!

This is written for The Hogwart(s) Years Challenge.

Summary: Kelly Robyn is a blue eyed brunet eleven year old witch about to start her first year at Hogwarts. She is a sci-if, fantasy and mystery solving obsessed muggleborn, see how she handles Hogwarts and some of its secrets.

This story is un-BETAed. I appreciate anyone who lets me know about any mistakes I make.

- Chapter Two -

September first was the start of a new chapter in Kelly Robyn's life. She arrived with her family at Kings Cross station an hour before the train was to leave for Hogwarts. They meet up with the Longbottom family that were waiting for them on the muggle side to show them how to get onto the platform for future reference.

Kelly and Joan went thought the portal first with their families following behind them. The platform was filled with families and children of all ages running around greeting friends and saying goodbyes. Kelly stared at the bright red steam train in amazement. Fluffy white smoke was billowing out of the smoke stack and children were hanging out of the windows waving to their friends and family. Kelly couldn't wait to get on the train and get to Hogwarts.

While staring at the train Kelly was bumped into by a boy. The boy looked to be about her age. He was either a first or second year judging by his size. The boy apologized and tried to scoot around her. Kelly moved out of the way and apologized as well she shouldn't have been standing around not paying attention. She quickly caught up with her family again to say goodbye.

Kelly hugged her brothers and kissed then on the check. She had promised to tell them all about her first day as soon as she got a chance to write them. Her mother gave her a big hug and kiss with a promise for her to say safe and have fun. Her father gave her a hug and kiss while telling her to have fun and pay attention in class. He wanted her to do her best. Kelly was at a disadvantage being a muggleborn and her father only wanted the best for his little girl. Kelly also said goodbye to Neville and Hannah before she boarded the train with Joan.

The two girls found an empty compartment in the middle of the train and leaned out the window to shout out their last goodbyes to their families. They knew their families would wait until the train had left before they left but it was easier to say goodbye now before everyone else did. The two girls managed to put their luggage onto the racks by working together before they settled down for the long trip to Hogwarts. Soon the train slowly pulled out of the station and with one last wave to their families the girls were off to their first year at Hogwarts.

The girls spent most of their time on the train chatting and trying different candies that they had brought from the trolley lady. The head boy and girl had stopped by to introduce themselves to check on them as well as a few others that stopped by looking for their friends. It was about two in the afternoon when someone knocked on the door. It was the boy that had run into Kelly on the platform. Realising that there were two other first years in the compartment the boy asked if he could sit with them.

"Sure you can! I'm Joan Longbottom and this is my best friend Kelly Robyn."

"I'm Albus Potter but you can call be Al, Albus is too weird."

"I think I have seen you at a few parties mum and dad made me got to. You have younger sister Lily right?"

"Yeah Lily is my little sister." Albus turned to Kelly, "I have never seen you before. Are you a muggleborn?"

"Yes I am. Does that matter to you? It seemed to be a problem with some of the other students."

"It's fine. So how did you two meet?"

"We went to muggle school together..." answered Joan.

Before long the three of them were chatting away and becoming fast friends. It wasn't until it was getting dark outside that they realised that they would be arriving at Hogwarts soon and needed to change. Albus left so that the girls could change into their robes and came back after he changed in a close by bathroom. The three pre-teens watched out the window as the train slowed down and they got their first look at Hogsmead station.

Once they had gotten off the train leaving behind their luggage for the house-elves to get, they headed towards the voice calling out to all first years. At the end of the platform there was one of their Professors. Once all the first years had gathered around the professor introduced themselves as Helen Smith the potions professor. She led the first years down to the edge of the lake and instructed them all to get into a boat. Once everyone was settled she waved her wand and the boats floated forward, heading towards Hogwarts.

Kelly, Joan and Albus were joined by another boy who ignored them. They had tried to say hello but the boy didn't want anything to do with them. They were soon distracted by their first glance of Hogwarts. The castle looked stunning in the moonlight. All the windows were lit and the moon shinning down made the school look like it was glowing. It was a magical sight, for lack of better way to describe it.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts and made it out of the boats without getting wet they were led up the stairs to the large wooden doors that separated them from the rest of the school. The first years were met by another professor. This professor was Neville Longbottom. He smiled when he saw them all and winked at Joan and Kelly before he welcomed the students to Hogwarts and led them to the small waiting room to wait for the sorting. He left the room after explaining how the sorting works.

When Professor Longbottom returned he told them that it was time. He led the new students into the Great Hall. All the first years gasped when they saw the size of the room and the ceiling. The ceiling looked like it wasn't even there. It showed the current sky outside, so that now the stars were shinning down on them.

Professor Longbottom stood next to a small stool with the sorting had sitting on top of it. Then he pulled out a scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name I want you to come up here and put on the Sorting Hat. The hat will then call out your house. Then you are to sit at your house table. First to be sorted it Anna Alpine..."

Anna was sorted into Gryffindor. She was followed by two more Gryffindor's, three Hufflepuff's and two Slytherin's. Soon it was Joan's turn; she put on the hat and was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. After a few more students it was Albus' turn and he was sorted into Slytherin, to many people's surprise. As Albus walked to sit at the Slytherin table many whispers followed him.

When it was Kelly's turn she nervously sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was lowered onto her head covering her eyes. In the darkness she heard a voice in her head.

"Oh... you're a very smart child. Ravenclaw would suit you well... but... you are also very friendly and accepting, perfect for Hufflepuff. Oh there it is! You are full of ambition I see... Yes you will do best in... SLYTHERIN"

Her house was shouted out for all to hear. The Sorting Hat was removed and Kelly made her way over to the Slytherin table. She sat next to Albus when he scooted over to make room for her with the other first years. Many of her housemates were staring at her. She felt out of place. Seven more students were sorted after Kelly. Once the last student was seated the headmistress welcomed them all and clapped her hands. The food appeared instantly.

As Kelly dished up some food on her plate she looked around at the other first years around her. She realised that she was the only muggleborn in her year. This made her feel a little uncomfortable but she was happy to know that Albus didn't have a problem with it and she would have at least one friend in Slytherin. She wished Joan was with them but it wasn't like she would never see her friend again.

After everyone had eaten their fill the food vanished and the traditional welcome speech was given before all the students were sent to their dorms. The Slytherin first years followed their prefects down into the dungeons and to their common room. They were given the password, emerald feathers, and told not to forget it. The common room was lit with glowing green gems and four large fireplaces, one on each wall. There were couches and armchairs scattered all around the room, some around tables and others by the fires. Opposite the main entrance to the common room was an archway that led to the dorms. The dorms were underneath the common room with two students of the same gender per room of the same year. The further down you get the older the students are.

The first years were assigned rooms and told to read the handbook that was on each of their bedside tables. As there were five first year girls, Kelly was given a room to herself as none of the other girls wanted anything to do with her. There was an even number of boys, six, so they didn't have any issues there. In the end Kelly had the advantage as they room assignments were kept for all seven years and there was no changing it no matter what. So if you didn't like your roommate it was your bad luck.

At first Kelly was a little disappointed that no one wanted to share a room with her but she also realised the value in having her own room. She would have a lot more room and didn't have to worry about another girl getting in her way. She would have more privacy then the others too.

Kelly found the handbook sitting on her bedside table and settled on her bed to read in after changing into her sleeping clothes. The first chapter was the basic history of Hogwarts and about the different houses. The second was more about Slytherin house and its history. The third chapter was the school rules. There were also chapters on the guidelines for Slytherin and other usefully bits of information about how to get to class and other places such as the library and the owlery.

After reading the handbook Kelly was too tired to write to her family and made a mental note to do it tomorrow after classes. Kelly set the alarm clock next to her bed for seven and burrowed down into her warm bed. Tomorrow she was going to learn some magic but first she would have to make it though her first night alone.

- TBC-

Two updates in one night! I'm on a role. If I have time there might even be a third this week. Please let me know what you think.


	3. The first week

Welcome to the Woman of the Past!

This is written for The Hogwart(s) Years Challenge.

This story is un-BETAed. I appreciate anyone who lets me know about any mistakes I make.

This will most likely be a slow moving story and I promise that I am going somewhere with it. So please put up with me for a little longer.

- Chapter Three –

Kelly woke early the next morning unable to sleep due to excitement as well as nerves. Today was her first full day at Hogwarts. Luckily for her it was a Sunday which meant no classes. Rolling over to turn on the light she noticed her timetable sitting on her bedside table. After dressing for the day, Kelly slowly made her way up to the Great Hall. She only had to turn around twice before she arrived for breakfast. There were only a few older Slytherin's at the table and there was already a wide range of food set out for her to choose from. She had never seen so much food in her life. Some of the foods were unknown to her but she also saw her favourites and some food her hated. After eating her fill of cereal, fruit and a small blueberry muffin, Kelly left the hall to explore the castle a little.

Kelly pulled her timetable out of her pocket and found that it had a small map on the back with directions to all her new classes. She decided to first find the first year potions classroom so that she had more time to explore the upper levels. The potions class room was pretty close to the entrance hall. It was very easy to find and soon she was off looking for her next classroom. Using the map provided it wasn't long before Kelly had found all her classes. She had met a few of her fellow first years that also had the same idea as her but once they realised that she was a Slytherin they didn't really want to talk to her any longer. Kelly made her way back to the Great Hall for lunch feeling lonely. It looked like it was going to be hard to make new friends.

Kelly spent the afternoon looking around the grounds. She had run into Joan by the lake and they spent the time before dinner chatting about their new houses. Joan wasn't happy to hear that Kelly was mostly alone and promised that they would hang out as much as possible. Joan also reminded Kelly that Albus was in her house so she did have one friend close.

Kelly found Albus already eating when she went inside for dinner. She said goodbye to Joan when they separated and Albus smiled at her when she sat next to him and piled some food onto her plate, "Have a good day?"

"It was alright. I spent the afternoon with Joan and had a look at where our classes are this morning."

"I did that too. That map made it a lot easier, I would have never have found some of them without it. Did you find anything else? James showed me a couple of shortcuts but he said I had to find most of them myself."

"That's cool. You'll have to show me them, I haven't found anything yet. Did you have many problems talking to others? When they found out my house they didn't want to talk to be anymore."

"Not really but I think it has to do with my dad."

Tilting her head to the side Kelly asked, "What did your dad do?"

"Oh that's right. You wouldn't know much about it yet. It will be covered in history but I'll tell you about it later but in short my dad saved the wizard world by defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"Wow! Really, no wonder everyone wants to talk to you despite being a Slytherin. I get the impression that the other houses don't like us too much."

"You're right. I would have thought things had changed from the stories my family has told me but it seems like we're still treated like bad guys. James, my older brother, told me not to worry, that mum and dad won't care. It sucks though, I was hoping to meet lots of new friends but looks like it will be hard to now. At least I know you. All the other first years are big snobs. I tried talking to them this morning but we just didn't get along."

Kelly sighed. How was she going to make other friends when her housemates didn't even want to talk to Albus, who was wizard raised, there would be no way they wanted to talk to her. They proved that when no one wanted to share a room with her.

That night in the common room Albus and Kelly sat in a corning alone. Albus told Kelly a bit more about his parents and Kelly told Albus a few stories about what her life was like in the muggle world.

The next morning Kelly awoke to an alarm going off. Looking at the clock on the wall she found that it was 7am. Classes started at nine so she had plenty of time to get ready. She wondered briefly who had set the alarm but figured it was her head of house or a prefect. When she entered the common room she found that Albus was waiting for her and the two went up to breakfast. They were surprised to be the only two first years at the table. Shrugging it off, they continued to eating their breakfast and then went to class not bothering to check the dorms since they already had their bags with them.

Their very first class was potions. They were one of the first people to arrive. The professor smiled and told them to take a seat. The pair chatted away quietly while they waited for the others to arrive. The bell rang and class began, most of the class was there but three students were missing. It was three Slytherins. Kelly didn't know their names but Albus seemed to know who they were. Professor Smith had almost finished the class introduction when the three missing students arrived. She did not look happy,

"You're twenty minutes late so that means twenty points each will be taken from your house. Next time this happens you will have detention. I will not accept lateness in the class. Potion making is a very delicate process and I will not have you messing everyone up just because you slept in. Take a seat before I take more points. Now as I was trying to tell you until we were so rudely interrupted, the first few weeks of class will be theory. We will not be making any potions until you understand the basics..."

The three late students were two girls and a boy. Albus whispered to her that they were Bella Hording, Lara Spelling and Marcus Flemings. They were all purebloods and didn't look at all sorry that they were late. Most of the class was not impressed with them. They hadn't even the decency to say sorry before finding seats.

When the professor finished the introduction she went straight into theory work. The rest of the hour was about how different cauldrons affected different potions. After class the three late Slytherins cornered Kelly and Albus and demanded that they give up their notes from class.

"Just because you were late doesn't mean we have to help you."

"Yes is does."

"Why? You're the ones that were late."

"It's your fault that we were late. You were meant to wake us up this morning."

"Since when? Didn't you hear the alarm?"

"There was no alarm"

"Yes there was. We have to get to class, so get out of the way."

Albus pushed the annoying trio out of the way and pulled Kelly behind him. They just made it in time for their next class and sat together in the last two available seats next to each other. Again the trio were late and lost another thirty points for Slytherin. Their older housemates were not going to be happy that the trio had already lost them ninety points on the first day of classes. It seems like the trio did not bother to read their handbooks.

On their way to lunch the pair stopped to look at the four hourglasses that showed the house points. Slytherins was empty. Gryffindor had the most points, which the pair noticed did not make their older housemates any happier. The rest of their classes that day went smoothly and when they entered the common room to ditch their bags the fifth year prefects asked to talk to them.

While they waited for the other students to arrive the prefects asked then about their day and answered the few questions they had like how to find the library. When the last few first years arrived the prefects got down to business,

"We heard from the professors that three of you were late to potions and then late again to Charms. Did you all read your hand books last night?" All but the late trio nodded, "Well if you had read the handbook you would have read that in Slytherin we expect you to be on time to all classes and events. We in Slytherin do not accept this kind of behaviour. Does anyone have anything they want to add about the incidents before we let you go for dinner?" asked Julie Mitt, the female prefect.

"Bella, Lara and Marcus cornered us after potions for our notes. They said it was Kelly's fault that they were late because she didn't wake then on time." answered Albus.

"I see, so the three of you weren't only late but you publicly confronted a fellow Slytherin where anyone could have been watching. You three will be serving detention with us after dinner tonight and we will be writing home to your parents. Now the rest of you get to dinner while we have a chat to Hunting, Spelling and Fleming." Stated Luke Mitcham, ignoring the fact that the trio blamed Kelly and Albus, the two first years would have to learn to deal with this kind of thing on their own.

The following week went similar. The trio were late again on the second and third day of classes sleeping though the alarm again. They lost almost another two hundred points and served two more detentions with the fifth year prefects before they learnt to get out of bed on time. They also learnt not to confront Kelly and anyone else outside of the common room. From what the pair had heard the trio had to copy the handbook out fully once per detention before they were allowed to leave for the night.

Saturday arrived quickly for the pair. They did not have much homework just a little bit of reading so the pair had invited Joan to join them in the library that day to get their homework done and then go exploring. Albus showed the girls the passageways that his brother had shown him and they also found a few shortcuts between classes.

The three friends had decided to take their lunch outside by the lake the next day when Joan reminded Kelly of something very important,

"Hey Kelly have you heard back from your family yet? I got a letter from mum on Thursday. She was very happy to hear that I was fitting in well in Ravenclaw. What about you to Al?"

"My parents were happy for me. They didn't even mind my house, even if Uncle Ron wasn't too happy about it..."

"Oh my God! I forgot to write home! Mum and dad are going to be so mad at me. I meant to send them a letter last Sunday." Interrupted Kelly.

Kelly's answer sent Albus and Joan into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny you guys! What would your parents do if you forgot to write them? My parents are muggles so it's going to be even worse. I better go and write them now before I forget again."

Kelly stood to walk back to her dorm but Joan pulled her back down and passed her a quill and piece of parchment, "Write it now and we will go to the owlery to post it with you. Won't we Al?"

"Yeah sure." The boy replied once he had calmed down.

It took a few days for Kelly to get a reply from her family. They were very happy that she was fitting in but they still scolded her for forgetting to write them. Her parents had been very worried when they hadn't heard from her in the first couple of days. Her brothers wanted to know when kinds of magic she had learnt and want kind of mischief she was up to. There wasn't much mischief to talk about yet though. Kelly was still trying to get her bearing at Hogwarts before she started exploring deeper. However she did tell them about the few short cuts they had found and that her first flying lesson was coming up soon and her brothers wanted to hear all about it.

- - TBC - -

Don't forget to review!


End file.
